


Serve and Protect - Part 2

by creative_frequency



Series: Devotion [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Three months had passed since the morning you found yourself in the bed of Lucis’ 114th king, Noctis Lucis Caelum.





	Serve and Protect - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my ffxv stuff at [creative-frequency.tumblr.com](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Three months had passed since the morning you found yourself in the bed of Lucis’ 114th king, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Like every day since then, you stood in form by the door of his quarters and watched him work at his desk.

These days he was just Noctis to you more often than “Your Majesty”. When you were alone, he wouldn’t allow you to call him by any other than his given first name or an abbreviation of that. So you had decided to stick to calling him just Noctis. It had taken a while to get used to, but nowadays the name just slipped from your lips with ease. You were afraid that soon the situation would turn around and you would have to be extra careful to call him His Majesty in the company of others.

In three short months you had noticed how Noctis’s demeanor had changed. His brows were no longer constantly furrowed with stress and exhaustion as he read through the endless stacks of official documents. Instead, you often saw a small smile playing at his lips. He might have even briefly hummed once or twice. Often Noctis would raise his head from the paperwork to take a glance at you and when your eyes met, his smile would widen before he returned to the task at hand.

Three months and that glance still made your pulse quicken.

You had been truly worried how your clandestine ventures together in his bedroom would affect his working efficiency – or yours. But there you still stood, ever vigilant and ready to put your life on the line for your liege.

Your nights, and the occasional days, spent together had not changed your state of mind in serving the king. If anything, you had grown more devoted to him.

Astrals knew he devoted himself to you after your shift ended.

Some days Noctis was rough, making you scream his name and leaving crimson love bites to bloom on your skin. Other days he was very gentle, treating you like you were made of glass, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear as he sank into you.

Since the first night, there was hardly an evening where you had not been asked to stay. Within the same breath Noctis also always said you were free to decline. Noctis had even confessed to you that a part of him _wanted_ you to decline, because he would never be able to send you away.

At the same time, you would never be able to say no to him. You couldn’t even admit it to yourself how Noctis made your heart race with just that simple glance over his desk. How the warmth in your gaze could have thawed the Glacian when you looked at him.

There was definitely something deeper than just chemistry between you, but every day you pushed the thoughts away, further into the depths of your mind, never even to be considered.

You were content with the way things were between you and the king. You could have never asked for more. You could have never had more. You weren’t entitled to something like that. You could never allow yourself to act on the feelings you harbored deep inside – the feelings from which all the warmth and devotion towards Noctis stemmed from.

You closed your eyes to shake the inappropriate thoughts away once again.

Noctis was leaning with his elbow on the desk. He was wearing a fancy black suit, as per usual, with the jacket hanging on the chair back. Only his eyes were moving as he read over something with a slight focused frown on his brows. He had that look again. The annoyed-high-schooler-look that made you giggle inwardly.

A series of sharp knocks landed on the door next to you and you looked at Noctis for instructions.

Noctis cleared his throat and pushed the paper aside with a hint of sneer at the inanimate object. “Come in!”

The door opened and the Royal Advisor Ignis Scientia walked past you in long strides. He stopped right before the king’s desk and placed another stack of documents before him.

You recognized the barely restrained irritation in his motions.

“Noct.“

You bit your lips. Oh, the king was definitely in trouble.

Noctis sighed audibly to stop his friend from continuing. “Who ratted me out?” He shot a humorous glance at you and you quirked a brow back at him in interest. Your best guess was that he was talking about something related to the party on the following day.

“The entry ceremony speech order,” Ignis continued as if Noctis had not said anything, “You should have memorized it by now and made the asked revisions, should some be required. As you well know, the ball is tomorrow. It does not bode well to leave matters like this–“

While Ignis chided on, the king got up from his seat. He walked around the table to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder to make him stop talking.

“Specs.” Noctis’s tone was stern, but he was smiling. “ _Relax._ I was just reading it.”

Ignis took a sharp breath through his nose. You were glad you couldn’t see his expression, or he yours because you were trying your best to keep a straight face – and gradually failing.

“For God’s sake Noct. Go for a walk or something. Maybe that will put things into perspective for you.”

“Yeah got it. Thanks, Ignis,” Noctis said dismissively.

With an irritated furrowing of his brow and a curt bow, the advisor left the room. Noctis stood still, eyes following his back until the door clicked shut next to you.

Within the matter of seconds, the king strode over to you and pushed your hands on the wall to your sides.

“N-Noctis–“ you began to stammer and yelped at the sharp contact of his teeth on your earlobe. “I’m still working!” What if Ignis would come back?

“You heard the esteemed Royal Advisor. I need to exercise,” Noctis murmured into your ear and pushed you against the same spot where you had shared your first kiss. His hands lowered down, appreciating the firm feeling of your body under his fingers as they came down to cup your ass. He absolutely _loved_ feeling out your curves, teasing you through the clothes.

“I don’t think _that’s_ what he meant,” you chuckled, but didn’t protest his advances. You only had an hour left of your shift anyways.

“I had a dream about you last night,” Noctis said huskily and pulled back so that he could see your face.

You blinked. “Oh?” You were pretty sure last night had not been a dream, but alright then.

Noctis began planting dangerously sweet kisses on your exposed neck while his hands travelled up again, leaving a scorching trail on your clothed skin after them.

“You were there on my desk… Legs wide open… Calling my name.” He started unbuttoning of your dress shirt, slowly.

Your cheeks were burning at his lewd words as he described the dream in a soft, seducing tone. A familiar heat began pooling between your legs along with the warmth on your cheeks. Noctis still managed to get you flustered whenever he felt like it, and you loved and hated it.

Your heartrate shot up from the excitement and your breathing quivered when Noctis’s greedy hand found its way under the waistband of your pants.

“Can’t you wait until later tonight?” you asked breathless.

Noctis continued pressing needier and needier kisses on your skin, slowly exposing more of it from under your uniform.

“Yeah, but I wanna make sure you can’t.”

You let out a wry chuckle. Some days ago, in your post-coital haze you had agreed to have a late dinner with the king. In your current, relatively sane state you couldn’t comprehend what part of you had thought it was a good idea to humor Noctis with an actual date. That was way out of your unspoken set of ground rules to which you desperately tried clinging on to.

Too bad Noctis’s motto seemed to be that “Rules are meant to be broken”.

“The faster you take care of the work, the faster we get off,” you reminded in a shaky tone as Noctis’s hand travelled under your shirt and he pushed your jacket off your shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Speaking from experience, your shirt would be next. Your back pressed against the wall and you had absolutely no way to escape being ravaged by the passion of your royal lover. Not that you truly even wanted to.

“Mm, I know,” Noctis hummed next to your ear.

“Then why–”

He claimed your lips finally, stopping the words of protest from flowing out. Your arms curled behind his neck, pulling his body flush against yours and leaving no room for the teasing touches. A familiar, tender jolt flashed in the pit of your stomach.

His lips were so soft and your heart soared like it did every time he kissed you after a day apart.

Noctis was quick to deepen the kiss into a messy one. His tongue skimmed over your lower lip and you opened your mouth to feel him. He had a slight stubble again and it scratched your chin while his hands rose up your sides enticingly.

The back of your head leaned on the wall and you moaned into his mouth without restraint. Your own voice sent a shiver through you. What was it in him that made you feel this way? The moment Noctis’s lips touched yours, you were putty in his hands – ready to lay more than your life down for him, ready to swear fealty in any way the king required.

During the past three months you had started to know each other’s bodies better than you had even known yours before. You couldn’t stop the wave of thrill shooting through you. You were unquenchably curious to see – _to feel_ – how your king would make you unravel this time.

The night couldn’t come soon enough.

Just as you were starting to push back and lean against Noctis, he pulled away with an insufferable smirk on his reddened lips. He swiped his mouth on the back of his hand and chuckled, leaving you to stare at him in confusion, flustered by the racy sight.

“Was that really necessary?” you asked, chest heaving to catch your breath and cheeks burning. The aching between your legs had only gotten worse from the heated kisses and your panties were uncomfortably damp. In your mind you damned Noctis’s proficiency.

“We’ll see tonight, won’t we?” the king replied with a glint in his sapphire blue eyes.

You sighed and rolled yours. You were going to make him pay for that tease. That was for sure.

As promised, after a quick shower and changing into clean casual clothes at home, you made your way back to the king’s quarters. Only this time, you felt a bit uneasy. Your heart was pounding madly inside your ribcage and the realization made you chuckle out loud. Since when had you been nervous to spend time alone with Noctis? You shoved the rising thoughts of answer back into the deepest pit of your mind and hurried your steps.

The Citadel corridors were almost empty so late in the evening. You passed only a few other members of the Crownsguard and none of them paid any special attention to you. You practically lived in the Citadel anyways.

When you reached the door to Noctis’s quarters, you knocked twice and slipped inside. You took extra care to lock the door before turning around.

“Hi,” a familiar voice with an excited lilt in it greeted you.

You halted on your feet and your eyes widened. “Noctis, what is this?” you asked, motioning towards the scenery in front of you.

The king had jumped up from his seat as soon as you entered. The breakfast nook table was filled with food – the most delicious looking food you had ever laid your eyes on – and the whole room was lit only with candles. It was ridiculously romantic and another anxious wave of nervousness washed over you. This was not what you had signed up for. Or was it?

Instead of replying, Noctis walked over to you with a pleased smile on his features. He too had changed into something more comfortable and, _Astrals help you_ , he looked absolutely breathtaking in the casual, snug shirt and… were those pajama pants?

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you are… are you… trying to... court me?” You let out an incredulous snicker at your own words. No way would the king do something like that.

“I thought we agreed on this,” Noctis said gently as he took your hand, his smile persisting.

You frowned, brows scrunching deeply together. You had agreed to a dinner, sure, but this was… too much.

“This is me using you as a distraction,” Noctis continued and you relaxed a little. He had often said about how you were the one thing that could take his mind completely off his duties and that was the role you had accepted gracefully.

Noctis walked you over to the table, pulling the chair out for you in a very gentlemanly manner.

“Well...” you hummed and took the seat, “As long as the evening ends with you having me as the dessert.”

Noctis threw a dirty smirk at you as he circled around to sit opposite to you.

You eyed the dishes on the table, trying to come up with something to say. Astrals help you, why on Eos were you so nervous all of a sudden?

“So– what if someone comes in?” you asked, trying to sound casual. If someone would walk in, they would undeniably come to the conclusion that you were having a forbidden romantic moment. You were not sure how you felt about that, despite your fluttering heart that was eagerly trying to send certain signal to your brains.

“It’s late so why would anyone?” Noctis asked and started picking some food to his plate.

Everything on the table was edible with just fingers and as a one bite. Most of it was something between cocktail snacks and supper. Actually, you realized, it _was_ the cocktail snacks they were supposed to serve at the party on the following day.

“Noctis, did you steal these from the kitchens?” you giggled after the revelation.

“Maybe,” he replied with a smirk and popped a grape into his mouth, “I need to know what I’m serving to my guests.”

“Isn’t this a bit late for that?” you noted and followed his example in picking out some food to your plate. Everything looked so good and you wanted to taste all of it. Your AWOL appetite was slowly returning at the sight of such delicacies.

“Maybe. But I’ve been busy,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I know…” you murmured.

Your earlier nervousness melted away as you ate and conversed. The realization that you didn’t really know Noctis at all stung a bit, but it also set a tender but uncomfortable feeling into your heart: You really liked this. You liked seeing Noctis like this. He was showing a whole different side of himself to you and your mind was blurring with secret infatuation.

Sure, you had talked too during your secret trysts, but it was different to exchange a few words in breathy voices between orgasms than actually sit down and just chat. Part of you didn’t even know how to act in such a situation.

There was a dorky, silly side in Noctis of which you had only gotten to peek at before. He joked and laughed freely, sometimes talked a like a youngster and mourned that he didn’t have time to play video games anymore. It was really pausing to witness, but it also made you invest more interest to his every word, every motion and every heart-fluttering smile.

You caught yourself flirting with the king in a way that didn’t mean you just wanted to move to the bedroom as fast as possible – you were really trying to make him like you. And he seemed really receptive to your unconscious attempts.

“Do you still want to eat something?” Noctis asked, nodding towards the leftovers of the food. Most of it had disappeared into your contented bellies.

“No thanks, I’m stuffed.” You tapped your stomach and flashed a smile at him. How _normal_ it felt to be with him like this. It was endearing, as easy as breathing, but also scary.

“Maybe we should go to rest for a bit then,” Noctis said in a suggestive tone and an unbelievably boyish grin on his face.

The contradiction of his expression and confidence made you laugh, but your heart also doubled its efforts. As a reply, you let your tongue skim leisurely over your lips while holding Noctis’s gaze. His eyes lit up at your sultry motion and he chuckled too. He stood up swiftly and offered a hand to you.

The moment your fingers touched his palm, Noctis pulled you to him, straight against his chest and you yelped in surprise. There was no sign of the grin anymore, only a dark burn in his eyes that laid out a message of desire and longing.

“Kiss me like you mean it,” you whispered, staring mesmerized at his face, completely failing at the playful tone you had aimed for.

The king complied with your request, hitching the breath into your throat and making you sigh into his mouth in appease. You stumbled towards the bedroom, which fortunately was not far, kissing each other with sensuous haste and need.

How he made your body burn like that, you might never figure out. Nevertheless, you were eager to study the subject in more depth, to experience more, so you might one day understand that sensation better. There seemed to be no end to that aching need. You had never felt like this towards anyone else.

As the bedroom door opened, you saw something dark at the corner of your eye. You pulled away from Noctis and turned to look. He was still focused on feeling out your hips and planting hot kisses onto your jaw.

The room was empty, so you just shrugged off the feeling of being stared judgmentally at.

“I like that look on you,” Noctis husked in the midst of kisses. He gently pulled your shirt hem to signal what he meant.

You glanced down having already forgotten that you were no longer sporting your Crownsguard uniform, but something more casual instead. “Hm, thanks… You look rather handsome yourself.” You tugged at the waistband of the king’s pajama pants and couldn’t hold back the grin. “Very _regal_ , Your Majesty.”

Noctis scoffed against your neck and straightened up to capture your lips into a searing kiss, hands diving underneath your shirt without restraint. You allowed his tongue to wander forward, past the threshold of your lips. His kisses were always so warm and soft, no matter how rough he was with you on that day or night.

“Will you stay the night?” Noctis asked breathily after pulling away so you could get rid of your shirt. “You don’t have to unless you want to.”

There it was again, the question. But you didn’t even hesitate.

“Well, someone has to make sure you get proper rest,” you replied with a crooked smile and cupped his cheeks. His stubble tickled your fingers and you caressed his jaw as you stood there, completely invested on the lip play and how velvety soft his tongue was against yours. Noctis smelled so good, felt so good and your heart was fluttering no matter how hard you tried to ignore it.

Noctis removed his hands from your body and helped you undress your trousers before moving on to his own ones. Articles of clothing flew to the floor and you took every chance you got to return your lips onto his, drawing out content hums and pleased sighs.

It was not long before you fell onto the bed, completely naked and breaths shallow from the excitement and making out. You rolled over to straddle Noctis with an almost devious smile on your face. His half-hardened manhood was pressed against your aching core and you grinded your hips low, excruciatingly slowly.

“What was that you said earlier…?”–Noctis quirked a brow at you–“Something about making sure I can’t wait,” you purred, looking down at the king between your thighs.

Noctis tried to smirk, but your hips grinding over his shaft had him just let out a labored grunt. His fingers dug into your waist and he tried to pull you down to kiss him, but you pushed back with your palms on his chest.

“Ah-ah-aah,” you tutted, “Seems to me…” You grinded your dripping core again, feeling how his member hardened as it got coated with your nectar. “That you’re the one who can’t wait.”

Noctis let go of your body and hastily pumped his shaft, then guided it inside you. You let out a drawn out gasp at feeling him stretch you open, then spread the position of your legs to dip your hips lower. The sound you made was something between a whimper and a moan as he sank deep into you. You wanted to say out loud how good it felt, but the sensation was so overwhelming that it forced you to only focus on the pleasure.

Noctis’s mouth was left hanging slightly open from the sighs he made as your wet warmth enveloped him. His hands grasped your thigh and side, and he began lifting you up and pulling you down onto him, so deep that you wanted to wail aloud from the pleasure and the itching pain of being pushed to the limit.

You didn’t bother restraining the lewd sighs and content moans erupting from your throat with each motion. Noctis loved to hear them and you knew that astutely well. He pushed into you from below with vigor, hands coming to cup and massage the supple flesh of your bare breasts, then pulled you down to kiss him with passion.

Everything else was forgotten as you completely focused on the sensation of being filled by your royal lover again and again. His grunts and labored breaths had you match him with your own vocal displays. You snaked your hands into his hair and kept planting small kisses onto his neck, then traveling up to nibble at his earlobe and send moans straight into his eardrums that had him quiver.

You knew Noctis was about to leap over the edge of his pleasure as he began chanting your name, quietly and breathily, spurring you to take over. You deepened the motions of your hips, milking his shaft into a mind-numbing orgasm that would form a relaxed smile to his face in its wake.

Noctis’s body tensed, but you kept moving and felt the satisfying pulses of his cock inside your core. He grabbed your hips forcibly and pulled you down to stop your motions.

“Worth the wait?” you chuckled into his ear, utterly out of breath and physically strained.

Noctis hummed in response and his body relaxed underneath you. Seeing his content half-smile made your heart flutter and the lust was momentarily subsided by other, more tender and sweet, feelings. As good as it felt to have the king inside you, you had not yet been near to reaching your peak without any further stimulation.

He caressed your cheek. “Always.” He pulled you into a gentle kiss.

“You didn’t come yet,” Noctis said as soon as the kiss broke. It wasn’t a question. He knew your body probably better than you did yourself.

“It’s fine, you should rest. Tomorrow’s a big day,” you murmured, admiring his relaxed expression and the gaze in his half-hooded blue eyes. Noctis looked just breathtaking in his post-coital state and having him in your arms, or rather between your legs, made your heart stammer and a tender feeling coil inside your stomach. It was a dangerous feeling, and yet, you wanted more.

Noctis was about to roll you over, but you stopped him with a hand laid on his firm chest.

“Do I need to order you?” he asked with a hint of amusement. “I’m not tired.”

Neither were you, but after the lovely dinner you weren’t sure did you want to for him to fuck your brains out or just cuddle next to him under the bed covers. Both options were tempting. Your body, mind and heart were all pulling you into different directions, none of them gaining the upper hand in guiding you.

“I guess you do,” you replied with a smirk.

Noctis pulled you into a kiss with a hand behind your neck and threw you off of him, onto your back to the sheets. His lips began their journey down over your chin, then to your neck and paused at your clavicle. You raked your fingers through his soft hair.

“At ease. That’s an order,” Noctis murmured against your chest with mirth in the tone and his hand found its way between your legs. He spread the ample amount of fluids over your folds and sensitive nub, and began rolling a finger over it.

“Oh, Noct–“ you moaned at the contact, but it was cut short by a gasp that erupted from you when Noctis sucked your breast eagerly and twirled his tongue over it.

He had you writhing and sighing from delight in no time. The coitus had had you already willing and ready to let the pleasure take over, and the king’s magical touch between your legs made short work of any of your remaining inhibitions. This was a good option number three.

You mewled his name, chanting it in an intermittent rhythm to the walls as your pleasure rippled over your body like stars raining from the sky. Noctis steered you through it with determination, his fingers never ceasing.

“Ready for more?” he asked softly as your cries quieted down into humming and your grip of his hair loosened.

“Mmhmm,” you whined in a needy tone.

With a few kisses laid on your body along the way, Noctis lowered down and gave an experimental lap over your core. You shuddered and let out a wavering breath. On the next motion his tongue buried between your folds and his stubble grazed your thigs, making you spread your legs further.

You pushed your head against the mattress and buckled your hips forward when Noctis pushed two fingers inside you. The sheets balled into your fists on your sides as you tried to hold on to something to stay sane. Noctis’s tongue and hot breaths over your mound jammed your brain, repelling any rational thoughts or words from being formed.

It felt so amazing.

The king knew exactly what to do to have you unravel fast and hard – or what to do to make you beg for the release. These were the moments when you least regretted starting the nightly excursions with him.

Noctis lapped his unceasing attention over your sopped folds and nub, and you grinded your hips forcibly against his tongue to apply more pressure to the right spots. His fingers moved swiftly in and out of you, curling to add stimulation and stretch your walls.

You let yourself be lost in the white noise that spread and invaded every corner of your mind and body with each lap. You didn’t even realize how loud you were being, but Noctis enjoyed every incoherent syllable of it and it urged him forward.

As you came down from your second high, body shaking and glistening from sweat, Noctis flopped to lie beside you. He peered at you from under his bangs in a tender gaze, but a smug smile decorated his lips. He always enjoyed seeing you like this: Rendered breathless, mind destroyed by the pleasure. You were just a heaving mess, unable to lift a finger anymore.

“You’re covered in… me,” you laughed breathily, utterly exhausted.

“How about a shower before bed?” Noctis asked, smirking. His eyes were twinkling and the question was definitely loaded.

“Give me a moment.” You let out a deep breath. You were so relaxed after the achieved orgasms that you really didn’t want to move, but it wouldn’t do well to sleep on the royal silk sheets all sweaty and dirty. For the least, Noctis desperately needed to wash his face.

The hot water running against your back muscles felt almost as good as your king’s tongue between your legs. You rolled your neck under the steaming shower, a series of loud knacks erupting from your vertebrae.

“Should I give you a massage?” Noctis asked, hands already exploring your frame from behind.

“Mm, I’d like that.”

In no time, soothing mist was rolling in the damp air and Noctis’s hands kept appreciating your naked body under them, relieving the knots in your tense shoulders. Gradually, but not unexpectedly, his touch travelled lower and no longer returned to your neck. He cupped your butt, other hand circling to your front side and coming to caress your slick folds to test out your condition.

Noctis pressed his lips to the crook of your neck, and then sucked gently, but just strongly enough to leave a light love mark.

You didn’t mind anymore. At first you had been hesitant, embarrassed even, to be marked by your king as his own, but nowadays you just reveled in the thrilling feeling. It was exciting to carry the secret on your skin and besides, no one would ever know who had claimed you with the bruise of love.

As if on cue, you felt how Noctis’s teeth grazed your shoulder, greedy to taste your skin. He pulled your body against his and the motions of his fingers gained more fervor. His shaft pushed against your rear, velvety hard and ready to enter you.

“You’re insatiable,” you chuckled, but pushed your butt eagerly against him.

“Same could be said about you,” Noctis husked into your ear and removed his hand, much to your dismay, to give a few stern tugs to his length. Then he gently nudged you to sit down to the shower bench that was built to a convenient height. You wrapped your legs around his waist, welcoming him inside you once again.

The running hot water and steam coiling in the air created the perfect, relaxing environment as you took your time with kisses, exploring and massaging hands and Noctis smoothly pumping his member in and out of you. There was nothing else in the moment. Just you and him, a man and a woman craving for each other – not a king and his royal bodyguard.

You pushed every thought away from your tranquil mind, lest they wander to dangerous paths, and focused only on the sensations in your body. Sounds, gasps and moans constantly kept escaping your lips whenever they were free, bouncing off the bathroom tiled walls and spurring onward Noctis’s movements. He was breathing laboriously and the low grunts next to your ear sent pleasant shivers down your spine.

Gradually your trysts had come to this. Not just lust-ridden humping, but slow and delicate love making, feeling out and learning each other’s bodies with no rush to the finish line.

Lazily, another release was coiling to spring inside you. You tightened the grip of your legs around Noctis’s hips and waist, signaling him that you were close. His pace quickened and his thumb lowered from your neck to massage your nub.

It didn’t take much added stimulation to have you unravel again at the king’s touch. As your walls clenched around him, you breathed out his name, gripping to every inch of his body that you could reach. You were completely lost in the moment of pleasure in the torrid shower, probably not even able to remember your name.

With your tightening around him, Noctis gained his own release too, hips slamming desperately against yours before halting to a still. He held your frame close, as tightly as you held him, and his seed spilled inside you.

Noctis let go of you just enough to kiss you tenderly as his waves of pleasure slowly deceased with each deep breath.

You stared into each other’s eyes in wordless wonder, both wanting to say something, but there were no words for the feelings you did not want to name, so you stayed in the comfortable silence.

By the time you managed to stumble into the bed, you both were so exhausted that you fell asleep without any clothes on or properly drying your hairs.

 

* * *

 

You woke up to your alarm, set to buzz it’s annoying beeps an hour before you knew some lucky person would come in to wake up the king. For you, it was just another morning, another night spent in the royal sheets. Although you knew it was always a gamble, but so far you had decided to ignore the risk of being caught in the king’s bed.

You stretched your slightly sore limbs and yawned. Ever since beginning your clandestine ventures with Noctis, you had been spending even less time at home. All the plants on your windowsill were dead from the lack of care. Good thing you hadn’t gotten that aquarium when you had first moved in.

Noctis stirred when you snaked your arm around his chest and pressed a light kiss on his temple.

“Morning,” you said, voice still hoarse from the sleep and the previous night’s vocal displays.

Noctis didn’t reply, but turned to face you and pushed his lips on yours without any further dalliance. Soon he ended up rolling on top of you, ready to continue from where you left off before falling asleep. You felt his half-hard erection press against your thigh and delved a hand between your bodies. Your fingers curled around it, beginning to pump it into shape while the man on top of you sighed from pleasure.

Noctis jerked his hips in rhythm with your motions, completely given up on the kissing. You spread your legs and let him push himself inside your already soaked folds. It took a few careful thrust to get the motion flowing, but soon your bodies were moving in unison, hips joint intimately together.

Nothing would start the king’s day better than lazy morning sex. Languid kisses, low moans and ecstatic sighs among softly spoken words… You were happy to assist him. Sometimes Noctis told you how he would be thinking of this moment in his next meeting, or how starting the day with you made clearing out the waiting mountain of paperwork more tolerable.

You had always thought that the nights spent with Noctis, as consuming as they usually were, were a reverie come true, but the following mornings had indescribable magic in them. There was peace in the day’s first light, no matter how busy day either of you had ahead.

It was your secret, stolen moment – the time to nullify all the incoming arduous tasks of the day. Spending that moment alone with you was the one thing that had made the king’s burdens weigh less on his shoulders, and that was the reason he was so afraid of the day you would say no to accompanying him for the night.

Soft, unhurried kisses and the lazy, long pushes filled your mind with a pleasant haze. There was no rush despite the fact that you would actually have to get up soon to leave.

Noctis was taking his time with you, enjoying every bit of your bared skin against his. His hands wandered from your neck to breast, from your hair to shoulder. The touch was tickling, but it made you hum in content into his mouth. Every spot he touched was left tingling gently.

Despite not really even trying, your release was slowly building up with each push, that had your back flush against the mattress, and pull, that arched your hips to streamline the motion. When you finally acknowledged the impending discharge of pleasure, you wrapped your legs loosely around Noctis’s waist. He grunted appreciatively at the change of position and sped up his thrusts.

Soon your bliss peaked. It was a languorous, cozy orgasm, taking your mind over with the relaxing effect and leaving it void.

Noctis continued his motions and you wrapped your legs more tightly around him, forcibly clenching your inner walls to help him come.

Your name instantly tumbled off his lips in a low growl, breath hot against your skin. His whole body shook as the thrusts became frantic, gaining speed and fervor. You felt a light pulsating inside you and the king’s breathing hitched for a moment – a sound that always made a wave of satisfied shivers run through you.

Noctis rolled off of you to his side and you turned to face him.

“Good morning,” he hummed. His eyes were contently half-closed, but gazing at you tenderly.

You reached out to swipe some stray hairs off his handsome face, grazing the stubble under your fingers. He probably would shave it soon, since it was becoming unkempt. Every time you saw Noctis like this, your heart seemed to become more and more confused about how to display your emotions – spurring into race, fluttering nervously or just burst with the aching emotion you didn’t want to name.

“Busy day ahead,” you smiled.

“Mm. Not ready to start it just yet.” Noctis leaned forward, arm circling to your back to pull you closer. His lips landed under your chin and continued their downwards. He kept pressing needy kisses to your clavicle, wide awake now. Then over his head your eyes happened to the dark spot on the floor.

For a moment, your heart had jumped to your throat, but a second later you realized what you were looking at. You gently tried to push Noctis away from you, but his lips were glued onto your skin.

“Uhh, can you wait a second, Your Majesty?” you asked tentatively, hiding a grin.

Noctis jolted back and frowned. “Don’t call me ‘Majesty’ when we’re alone–“

“But we’re not alone.” You nodded towards the third wheel behind his shoulder.

Noctis rolled quickly away from you, looking wildly around. You laughed yourself silly at his reaction.

Umbra was there, lying on the carpet in the middle of the bedroom. You sometimes saw the dog coming and going, but never anyone seemed to take care of him.

“Umbra!” Noctis cried in relief. The dog shot a patronizing look at the king, stood up from his place on the carpet, stretched and paced away from the room. You bit your lip while watching. It just felt like you had been judged extremely heavily by a _dog_.

Noctis slumped back to the bed, palms covering his face. His chest was heaving with restrained chuckles.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” he murmured and shot a humorous glance at you.

You rose up to sit and stretched your neck. “Does he come by often?”

“Sometimes, but never when you’re around. I think he’s jealous,” Noctis explained with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes devoured your naked form and if you wanted to start the day now, you would have to get up from the bed with utmost haste.

“Huh, that explains why I haven’t seen him in a while… Maybe I should stop staying the night then,” you teased.

“Not a chance,” Noctis replied instantly and ducked forward to grab you, “You could bring some of your stuff here. Like a change of clothes,” he suggested casually as he pulled you back under his arm.

Your stomach sank. You knew he meant well, but you couldn’t deny the uneasy feeling inside you, since you were painfully aware of the toothbrush in the bathroom of the royal quarters. Thinking about how the maids saw it every day, it wouldn’t be long until someone would count one plus one. You weren’t ready to handle that just yet.

“Don’t you think that’s taking this too far..?” you retorted carefully, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m just saying what’d be the most convenient for you,” Noctis continued. He turned to see the look on your face from behind his messy bangs.

“So… I wake up next to you, gear up and then come wake you up?” You scoffed lightly. As good as it sounded, it would be taking it too far, too soon. Heck, maybe it would be too much forever, how were you supposed to know?

Noctis planted a kiss to your bare shoulder and the sweet touch of his lips made your insides tingle. “Sounds good–”

You jolted to sit up to get away before you would comply to something you would come to regret. “No, it doesn’t!” You were shaking. “I– _we_ have to draw the line somewhere,” you said desperately.

Noctis rose up onto his elbow and looked at you with a frown. Your heart was beating madly inside your chest.

“What if… what if one of us catches feelings?” you asked. The words strangled your throat, but you forced them out nonetheless.

“So what?” Noctis sounded so genuine, but with a challenging undertone. By no means had he done the proposition lightly.

“ _’So what?’_ ” you repeated incredulously. If it had not been too late on your part earlier, it was undeniably too late now to deny your feelings towards Noctis. No, you didn’t want to give those thoughts any more room, but they were there, lurking to surface whenever your heart was stammering and wrestling for control.

Noctis gazed at you softly and laid his hand over yours on the mattress. “It’s not like we are doing anything wrong.” His tone was soft, reminding.

You had to look away to hide your glazed eyes. He was right. Of course he was right. You knew that. Wave of unexplained relief washed over you, but your chest still felt tight. Things were not as simple as that. Even if your time spent with the king was not wrong, it didn’t make it right either. You were conflicted, but most of all, you were scared to give in.

“One day you will grow bored of me”, you uttered. Noctis stared at you, shocked by the statement, but you continued: “I don’t want you to say that–“

“No,” he said sternly, cutting you short. He lifted your hand and kissed your palm. “I could never… Why would you even think that?”

You had no answer for him.

“I only ask for a chance, _please_.”

You blinked and stared into the bright blue eyes that had a determined look in them. The king of Lucis was pleading before you. You took a deep breath and managed to find a wavering smile to settle on your lips.

“You don’t need to give me an answer right now. Take your time…” Noctis rose up to sit and sidled closer to you. He pressed his lips onto your forehead. You had never heard him sound so sincere. “I don’t want to rush you… Not when we are having so good time on the way.”

You tilted your head up to see the charming grin on his face. That look would be the end of you one of these days.

“Thank you,” you murmured, “Noctis.” Your heart felt a bit lighter after his confession.

“Yeah… I’ll be waiting for you.”

You couldn’t see yourself _dating_ the king of Lucis without having an existential crisis – and losing your job. Fulgurian’s ass, what would people think? Especially your colleagues. It looked like you had ultimately reached the peak of your career since any further promotion would be seen as being gained by crawling up the king’s thigh. You didn’t want that.

Besides, you were feeling a lot guiltier about sleeping on the job than with the king.

“I’ll be back on the afternoon,” you hummed into Noctis’s mouth, then kissed him one last time before getting out of the bed, hastily dressing up and sneaking out.


End file.
